Individuals shopping for products or services on e-commerce web sites and in traditional “brick-and-mortar” business locations frequently seek user comments and product/service reviews from various sources as part of making a purchase decision. Some sources of reviews of products and services are recognized by shoppers as reliable and trustworthy, such as those produced by consumer product testing organizations. In the rapidly growing e-commerce environment in which many shoppers find themselves, the names of any individuals posting reviews are likely to be unknown to a shopper, and little or nothing is known about the reliability and veracity of the opinions posted.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.